alexs revenge complete
by gamelover5
Summary: alex gets revenge on gigi please review its my first fanfic this is the finished version


Alex and Harper were talking in the hall way when GiGi and the wanabes came up. "what do you want GiGi" said Alex "well I just wanted to sugest that we call a truse" said GiGi "yeah right, im not gonna fall for your tricks" said Alex "well then I guess u don't want this diamond freindship braclet I got you" "of course no…. Did u say diamond" "yes" "well ok" said Alex "truse hug" said GiGi and hugged Alex who didn't want to lose the daimond braclet over a hug hugged back. "I win another round" GiGi whispered as she pulled down down Alex's pants and gave her an atomic wedgie over her head "by the way those aren't real diamonds" said GiGi before taking out a camera and tapeing alex's embarresment to post online later.

Later at the lair …"I'm going to get that bitch back if it's the last thing I do" said Alex while looking in a trunk that was supposed to be locked. "yes I was right we do have them, the naughty book of spells the pranksters book of spell and forbidden book of spells" she said as she hid the trunk where it originally was.

The next day… Alex took control of the PA system and called assembly using a spell to make everyone think there was one scheduled already she then took control of the principal and had him call GiGi and the wanabes down to the center of the gym then locked down the gym with magic so no one would stop the fun. They came down and magic bindings latched onto GiGi's arms and legs. "Whats going on" she yelled. Alex then cast an instant turn on spell on the wanabes making them so turned on they couldn't help but rip off GiGi's clothes an taking turns licking her vagina and sucking her tits. "What the hell are you to doing" said GiGi "shut up or we'll have to punish you" said both of them. "so u don't consider this punishment she screamed at them." "That's it you asked for it" "we are now going to spank this slut for she has been a bad girl." they then started spanking her ass. "time for me to have some fun too" said Alex. " but then wont you be embarrassed too" "yes if I was doing it in my body" "but the body switching spell's flawed you and the other person will both be in their body" "yeah I know I'm counting on it I mean I can't leave my best friend out of the pleasure" said Alex as she was doing the body switching spell on Harper "wait what alex dont" but it was to late. She then took Harper's body down to the center of the gym over powered Harpers mind making her body strip and forcing GiGi to lick her vagina while still being spanked and with a vibrator in her pussy. Then when GiGi was just about to climax they stopped everything so that she couldn't quite get there and and then Alex still in Harpers body had them do all the same things to Harper's body. GiGi couldnt help it anymore. " finish it fuck me please i need to finish my climax someone please finish it for me!" "no!" Alex yelled still in Harper's body "b-b-but I need it" "id be happy to help" said max as he ran down from the stage and fucked the hell out of her getting her to climax and cumming all over her. "shes a regular cum dumpster is'nt she" yelled Alex in Harper's body."but she was'nt supposed to be relieved yet so she shal be punished" Alex/Harper then spanked GiGi who was still tied up with a tennis racket and kicked her in her currently tender pussy contuining to spank her "oowwwwwwwwwwwwch" screamed GiGi and kept screaming in pain until Alex/Harper had max shove his dick in her mouth to quiet her and making her suck it until he cummed making her swallow half and pulling out to spray the rest on her descretly used a spell to make it insanley hard for GiGi to get the cum off her face it would take at least a month for a mortal such as herself to even get close to getting it off. Alex/Harper dumps a bottle of beer on GiGi and shoved the empty bottle in her pussy and vibrated her clit until she came in then let came a little in it herself had both the wannabes do the same and max as well and forced GiGi to drink every last bit of /Harper then bit on GiGis right nipple and pinched the left both as hard as she could making her scream. she then Put GiGis panties back on" oh good its over" said GiGi sounding relieved "guess again" said Alex/Harper as she started giving GiGi a wedgie and kept going as far as she good slowly to make take longer to break and finally breaking the panties off GiGi "ohhh fuck!" yelled GiGi in pain and then kicked her in the pussy again making her scream again. Finnaly she put a spell on GiGi making it so any time shes in public she cant help but tear off all her clothes and stay naked and fuck any one who trys to cover her and another to make it so she cant avoid going in public. Then alex ended it and put videos all over the web but delete the staff members memory.

THE NEXT DAY

GiGi came to school and immedielty ripped of her clothes came and tryed to cover her up and as with tearing off her clothes with out knowing why GiGi pulled his dick out and started sucking on it and let him cum one her face adding to the cum remnince still there via the spell earning her detention where she did sexual favors to everyone there abouseloutly free and without request.


End file.
